Barons Intentions
by watermelon178iffy
Summary: Baron leaves on important business for a week, while he's gone Haru meets a hero named Chell who saved her from being hit by a truck  hmmmm
1. Chapter 1

_**Writing another one, except i'm going to try and write one longer then just a short one-shot, iv'e never tried it before so it might not be all that good :) I don't own any of the characters in this story, well maybe one, or two, sense i made them up :P Or the cat returns (i don't know what it is, but i loooooove writing fanfic's about Haru and Baron) anyways, enjoy :) Rachel~  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>It was storming outside and Haru sat alone on the couch in the Cat office, sipping at the hot tea she held in her hands. Baron had left two hours earlier<p>

for the cat kingdom with muta and toto, he had said he wouldn't be more then a week, and that she could watch over the Cat office if she wanted to,

she hadagreed and now she sat idly on the couch. Suddenly there was a dance of lightning across the sky and a huge clash of thunder, it nearly scared

her out of herskin and she accidentally spilt the hot tea all over the couch. "oh no!" she yelped, looking around frantically for a towel, she rushed down

the hall and to her surprise-mentfound a bathroom, a towel sitting folded neatly on the counter, she quickly took it and rushed back down the hall to

press the towel to the dripping wet couch. "awe, whatif it leaves a stain, what will i tell Baron" She sighed and sat back down in the chair, the fire

crackled lazily in the fireplace. She turned to look around thesmall living room area, her eyes landed on Barons desk, papers lay messily all over it, a

pen and a picture of him, toto and muta all smiling together. She giggled,how on earth did muta even meet these two living figurines. She could only

imagine. Slowly she rose off the chair and walked solemnly over to his desk, flippingthrough some of the papers. She paused on a paper full of Barons

handwriting, it was neat and easy flowing, beautiful writing. Sighing to herself she flipped it overand paused once again. This time on a picture of Baron

and a white cat, an exceptionally beautiful cat, smiling happily as she kissed a happy Baron on the cheek. Shestared at it a while longer, it looked like

an old picture, older then she was anyway. "_who could she be?_" she thought, running her hand over the picture, over Barons face. suddenly she felt

different, she turned to look out the window, the clouds had passed and the stars were out, beautiful and sparkling like ornaments hanging neatly in

the sky, the rain had stopped as well. "well, time togo" she whispered to herself, slowly setting the picture down, letting it slip between her fingers as

she turned to leave, slipping on her sweater and into hershoes, leaving the cat office behind she ran she rolled up her sleeve to look at the time

on her orange cat watch, that held a very mild resemblance to Baron, it was only 9:00 pm, witch means most of the stores down main street would still

be open for at least anotherhour, she had time to get milk and whatever else she needed. when she finally reached a store she was exhausted, she

had been running so fast, and it was still only 9:15 pm. Witch ment she had been running fast for no apparent caught her breath as she

entered the store and headed for the back, picking up a carton of milk and a loaf of bread, she pondered on anything else she needed butnothing came

to mind so she headed for the check out. Once she had items in bag and in hand she walked out into the cool night air. She had been to busy

fiddlingwith the bag and checking the time that she hadn't even noticed when she walked out into the street when the light had just turned green. She

only looked up when sheherd the frantic honks of the big truck, the squealing breaks and the blinding lights bearing down on her.

* * *

><p><em><strong> ~Chell~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chell sighed, picking up the sign from outside the antique shop his dad owned, when he noticed her, a young girl coming out of the convenience store<p>

across from the shop he worked at. She had a pretty face and long brown hair tied back in a ponytail. He stopped and began to stare without even

thinking. Suddenly he noticed that she wasn't paying attention to what she was doing and was walking towards the street full of cars. He turned his

attention to the lights, they had been red for a while now, he was sure they were going to turn green any second now. _"isn't she going to stop?"_ he

thought, but she didn't, she began to walk across the street, _"what the hell is she doing?"_ that's when the lights turned green and his feet hit the

pavement "is she stupid!" he yelled out loud as he ran for her, a truck roaring towards him _"oh great now im going to be hit by a truck as well!"_ he

thought frantically as he lifted her from the ground and jumped, the trucks horn honked and it pressed hard on the breaks, squealing all the way, him

and the girl fell to the sidewalk with a loud thud. "ow!" he herd the girl yelp as she looked up completely confused, "oh i'm so sorry, i wasn't paying

attention and oh my god!" she sat up, he smiled and also sat up "well at least were alive" he pointed out, she giggled and apologized again "thank

you so much, you saved my life" then her attention drifted to behind him, her eyes falling to land on the road. "though that doesn't go for the poor milk

and bread" the carton lay in shreds, white milk splatterd across the road and her bread flat as a pancake. He couldn't help but laugh "i think you were

a little more important and over there" she looked back at him and laughed as well "yeah i guess, but now i need to buy them again,

me and my clumsy-ness, gonna run me dry of my money" he smiled "well ill go with you" he offered, she smiled and began to walk back to the

convenience store "jeez i can't believe i was about to be hit by a truck" she said, he picked up the milk as she picked up a loaf of bread "haven't your

parents told you to look both ways before you cross the road?" she giggled slightly "i always brushed that off, i guess it comes in handy" he smiled

"lots of the stuff they say comes in handy" she nodded "that's true, thank you again, my names Haru by the way" she reached out her hand "Chell" he

answered shaking her hand "that's an English name right?" she asked "yes" He answered in English, she smiled "i thought so, thats awesome, so your

from america", "canada" he corrected, "oh really, whats it like there?" she asked, taking the receit from the lady, he took the time to grab the bag for

her, she thanked him and began walking back out of the same doors she had left out of ten minutes ago. "long cold winters, cold lakes, and short hot

summers with lots of thunder storms" she laughed, "sounds fun!", he gave her a questioning look before laughing as well "and lots of open land" Haru

couldn't even start to think what open land looked like, having spent her whole life in tokyo. "must be nice" she said, stopping to look both ways before

crossing the road ever socautiously. "very nice, being here is like being boxed up, but my dad, whose japanese insisted we come live here" he sighed,

"he owns that shop overthere, actully we live there" her eyes fell upon the cute antique shop, it was green with a black roof, white around the

windows and adorable white doors "your dad owns that antique shop?" she asked, he nodded "yup, were just closing, so i got to go, look both ways

before you cross the road Haru!" he said, haru laughed "would you mind if i came by tommarow, unless you have plans" He paused and smiled "nope i

dont mind at all, see you tommarow then" haru smiled back "bye chell!" he waved before swooping up a sighn and running back into the shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Was that any good? : not sure, but if it wasn't it'll get better as it goes!** _**~hopefully~**_ **:D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Don't worry, Barons in the next chapter!~ **_

_**~Haru's new job~**_

Haru groaned, muffled by a pile of pillows as her cow alarm went off, ringing and buzzing loudly. Slowly she reached her hand up to throw her it down

on the stupid thing before rolling over in her bed groaning once again in an angry tone _"who even created these stupid things anyway?"_ she thought as

she sat up, rubbing her eyes and stretching, letting out a long yawn. Light poured in through the window, lighting up her room in a yellow glow. "Haru,

breeeeeakfast!" her mom called. She sighed out of her bed, stretching once more before yelling back "ill be down in a sec!". She stood, running over to

her closet where She found a white tank top and black skirt to slip on, then struggled to brush through the many knots in her long hair. "it looks nice

today, i think ill leave it down" she said to herself as she brushed on some mascara and eye liner, the only makeup she allowed herself to wear. Then

she hurried out of her room and down the stairs, down the hall and straight into the kitchen where her mom sat at the small table, she sat down

across from her. "milk?" her mom asked, "yes please" she answered cheerfully, her mom stood getting a cup and pouring her a glass of milk before

setting it down in front of Haru and sitting back down. "what do you think, this pattern or this one?" she suddenly held up two fabrics, each with a

pattern on them, one had flowers on it, the other had cats. She smiled "definitely the cats" her mom raised a brow before turning them to face herself

"really? hmmm okay" she agreed as she bit into her toast, Haru did the same. Shortly after breakfast Haru told her mom she was going out and headed

for the antique shop where she had met Chell, humming to herself as she walked. When she reached the antique shop Chell stood leaning against the

wall, his hands shoved in the pockets of his pants. When he saw her his face lightened and he began to walk towards her "nice to see you made it

here alive" he laughed, she smiled "well i looked both ways before i crossed the road" Chell took her hand in his "that's good" he said as he pulled her

towards the antique shop "i want to show you something, my dads been working on it for 6 years now, he finally finished it, its pretty cool" Haru

blushed slightly at the contact, staring down at their hands. Chell had slightly orange colored hair, handsome features , he was about 4 inches taller

then her and had a nice build. A sweet smile and refreshing personality, from what she knew already. So in general he was pretty good looking and

friendly, also had the beautifulest blue eyes she's ever seen, almost as pretty as a set of green eyes she had become so fond of. "what is it?" she

asked curiously, he smiled back at her as he pulled her through the doors of the shop. Inside there were music boxes, various clocks, chairs and

dressers, tables and statues, everything was beautiful and antique, though they all looked new and refreshing as well. "ah, everything's so beautiful"

Haru whispered, Chell examined her face as she looked around, he couldn't believe how beautiful she was, she looked more beautiful then he

remembered, with her dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. "fallow me" he said as he released her hand and started through a door that lead

\upstairs, she fallowed closely behind him. When they reached the top they entered a room with a work bench and what looked like a lot of things

being worked on, fixed up, re-painted etc. Someone else was there working on a small wooden music box, using a small screwdriver to fix the

mechanical part that played the music."hey dad" Chell said, the man looked up and smiled, then noticed Haru "whose your pretty friend?" he asked, he

looked back at her "that's Haru, i saved her life yesterday, nearly hit by a truck" Chell laughed, Haru smiled politely and bowed slightly "nice to meet

you" she said nicely, the man smiled back "well i'm Jake, Chell's dad, nice to meet you as well", chell took her hand in his again "were going to go look

at the clock" he nodded then went back to fixing the music box "he's nice" Haru said, Chell laughed "yeah" he said, pulling her into another room where

there were more items, except they all seemed freshly fixed. And there she saw it, a giant grandfather clock, carved beautiful with light brown wood.

"wow, that clocks so pretty" she whispered, Chell smiled "that's what i wanted to show you, come here" he said walking over to it, and opening up a

little latch and flicking a switch. Suddenly the bottom opened up, sweet music began to play and metal people that looked like gnomes began to move,

then suddenly in the top a sheep dipped down and out came a beautiful fairy, the number 7 opened and what looked like a king came into view , they

looked at each other then shortly after the bottom closed and the sheep returned, the number 7 slowly returned as well. "wonderful" she whispered.

Chell smiled and looked over to her "it's actually a tragic love story, she's a fairy that's cursed by a spell that turns her into a sheep, she can only be

herself when the clock strikes twelve, he's the king of the dwarfs, they had fallen in love with each other, and though they know they can't be together

he still comes out at twelve to see the girl he loves" Haru's smile disappeared "thats so sad" she whisperd, "yeah it is" Chell agreed as he flipped the

switch off and closed the little door. Haru smiled again "but the clock is absolutely beautiful, did your dad fix it?" she asked, Chell sat down on a stool

and gestered for her to sit down beside him. She sat down and waited for his answer. "yep, an old man brought it in and asked if we could fix it, it took

him six years sense it was pretty beat up and the mechanical parts of the clock were so complex, plus peices were missing and its really hard to find

parts 200 years old...how much do you want to bet the person who made the clock was grieving over losing the love of his life" he said, suddenly Baron

came to mind and the picture she had found. Was that his lost love? "yeah...probably, that's so sad though for such a pretty clock to come with such a

tragic love story" Chell turned to her and smiled. He rested his elbow on the desk and his head in his hand "wanna see something else, i'm sure you'll

love it" she looked at him "oh yes please!" she answered, he reached down the desk and pulled a large wooden box over, facing it towards her

"watch" he told her as he opened it, soft music began to play, her eyes widened, it was a slideshow, A girl in a dress danced across the box, her hair

flowing gently in the wind, then suddenly an angel came down from the sky and took her hand, pulling her into the sky, they flew through it together,

they looked so madly in love, then it changed, she was holding a baby in her arms, little wings streaming out from behind it, the angel reappeared and

held her tight, kissing the baby on the cheek, then it restarted. that's when Chell closed the box. "she was a normal girl, that was her guardian angel,

and well he was looking after her he fell madly in love with her, so he showed himself to her, she fell inlove with him as well and vowed to spend the

rest of their lives togehter, shortly after they had a beautifull baby girl and lived happily ever after" Haru giggled, "if only reality had such love storys"

Chell laughed "i don't know, you never know whats out there, life has alot of surprises" that was for sure "your so lucky to be able to work here" she

said, letting her fingers brush over the box, Chell paused, she looked so peaceful, he almost had the erge to lean in and kiss her right there but he

shook it off and smiled "we could use another pair of hands, how would you like to work here with me?" he asked, her face brightend and he felt

himself blush as she smiled, "oh really? you mean it?" she asked excitedly, clasping her hands together "sure" came another voice, she turned to see

his dad, wipeing off his hands with a small white towel and smiling "thank you so much!" she smiled back, then looked down at her watch "oh its

already this late, i have to go, when should i be here tommarow?" she asked standing, "maybe around 9:00 am" Chell said, jake nodded "yeah sounds

good" "okay ill be here, bye Chell and thanks so much for this!" and then she was gone. Chell sighed "oh man" he whisperd under his breath, his heart

was punding, Jake walked in "she seems nice, very pretty girl" Chell looked up at his dad "you like her dont you?" jake asked, Chell face palmed "shes

just so pretty and bubbly" Jake laughed "haha, my poor Chell, my little boy has fallen in love", "its not exactly love, it's just..." Chell sighed, staring at

the door where she had just left out of. His heart beating quickly in his chest. Haru.

Baron saw the colour fly around him as king lune reached out his paws, his whole body tingleing. Slowly he let his eyes fall shut, happiness flowing

through him as he let the magic run through him, turning him into a real cat. His mind went blank, only one thought left. Haru.


End file.
